1. Field of the Invention
Aspects of the present invention relate to a white phosphor, a light emission device including the same, and a liquid crystal display (LCD) including the light emission device as a backlight unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display is a type of flat panel display device that displays an image by varying a light transmission amount of pixels, using dielectric anisotropy to vary the orientation of liquid crystals, according to a voltage applied. A liquid crystal display is lighter, smaller, and uses less power than a conventional cathode ray tube.
A liquid crystal display includes a liquid crystal (LC) panel assembly and a backlight unit. The backlight unit projects light to the LC panel assembly, and the LC panel assembly selectively transmits the light, using a liquid crystal layer.
A backlight unit is classified according to the type of light source included therein, for example, a cold cathode fluorescent lamp (CCFL). Since a CCFL uses a line light source, light emitted from CCFL should be dispersed toward a liquid crystal panel assembly, through optical members, such as a diffuser sheet, a diffuser, and a prism sheet.
However, since the light emitted from CCFL may be absorbed by the optical members, high-intensity light is generally used, resulting in high power consumption. It is also difficult to produce a large-sized liquid crystal display (over 30-inchs), due to structural limitations.
An LED-type backlight unit employing light emitting diodes (LEDs) is also well known. A LED is a spot light source, and thus, an LED-type backlight unit generally includes a plurality of LEDs. An LED-type backlight unit has a fast response time and good color reproduction. However, an LED-type backlight unit is costly and increases an overall thickness of a liquid crystal display.
As described above, all of the conventional backlight units, including the field emission type backlight unit, have inherent problems. In addition, conventional backlight units are driven so as to maintain a predetermined brightness all over a light emission surface, when the liquid crystal display is driven. Therefore, it is difficult to significantly improve image quality.
For example, when a LC panel assembly displays a high contrast image, it will be possible to realize an image having an improved dynamic contrast, if the backlight unit could locally emit different intensities of light to pixels of the LC panel assembly. However, conventional backlight units cannot achieve the above function, and thus, there is a limitation in the dynamic contrast of an image.